


Scars - Padma & Parvati Patil

by orphan_account



Series: Scars [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dumbledore's Army, Hogwarts, Hurt/Comfort, Rebellion, Resistance, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-16
Updated: 2011-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has scars from the war. Some are emotional scars, heavy burdens and regrets, and others are physical, deep gash marks and half healed burns. But everyone has scars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars - Padma & Parvati Patil

Parvati Patil's first and extremely foolish thought is that they aren't identical anymore.

Both of them have their own scars: Padma has a twisted burn mark that ripples her right cheek; Parvati has a nose that was shattered by some dark curse and never really healed.

In the end, they stand side by side, both proudly wearing the marks that they fought for (Parvati's is Gryffindor bravery; Padma's is Ravenclaw brilliance). A stranger might say that the scars have made them look different.

They hold hands, identical smiles (even though their eyes hold haunted thoughts and their ears hear tortured screams), and together, they still mirror each other.


End file.
